Someone Like You
by Lis123
Summary: Use Somebody sequel. Bella and Carlisle's relationship is growing stronger, more physical and with graduation just around the corner, Bella starts to wonder what she wants in her future. Will she pick Carlisle and what surprises are there along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bella, you here?" "Yeah, I'll be right down dad!" I yelled from my room as I finished sending a message to Jacob from my computer. Once done, I left my computer, heading over to my window hearing the sound of a car horn going off. I eyed the open window questioning. "I don't remember leaving that open."

I stared at my window remembering the first night Carlisle snuck into my room, confessing his feelings for me. The thought alone made me smile.

It's been three months since we official started seeing each other. Everything is going great with Carlisle. As weird as it may seem, there was no awkwardness at all.

You would think with having a history like we did there would be issues but that couldn't be further from the truth. We just fit. It's a very calming environment around Carlisle and I like that.

The only thing was I still didn't have the guts to tell Charlie about us. However, after weeks of debate and scrutinizing over how Charlie could possible react to the news, I decided I was going to tell him today.

Though, how do I tell him? I mean, it's not often you tell your dad your dating someone old enough to be your dad, well to be honest, older than that, old enough to be your grandpa or your great grandpa.

I was stuck on those very thoughts when I felt arms wrap around me from behide, making me jump in the process. "Ah!" My tense figure was quickly put to ease at the cool familiar feeling. I could hear Carlisle chuckle against my neck giving me chills in the process.

"Bell, are you okay up there?" I quickly broke away from Carlisle embrace thinking Charlie might come and investigate. "Yeah dad, I just stub my toe!" I barked downstairs.

I waited high on alert for any signs indicating he didn't believe me as I waited for his response. "That sounds about right." I heard him voice. I rolled my eyes at my dad's little faith in my safety as Carlisle let out another snicker, turning my attention back to him.

I spun around to face him, noticing a playful look that graced his features. It was nice to see this side of him, the relaxed, playful side, which only came out every so often. I was so used to the serious, concern Carlisle. It almost felt like he was a teenager again, if only for a few minutes.

However, I did not like the fact that it was at my expense. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to sneak up on people?" I said trying to sound somewhat annoyed, though I think the smile plastered to my face might have gave me away.

Carlisle played along, looking to be deep in thought. "I'll try to remember that." I playfully slapped his arm, before placing my arms around his waist, leaning into his hard body.

Carlisle gave me a warm smile going back to his former self. "So, what's on the schedule today?" He asked in his all too charming voice. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my senses before releasing it.

"Telling Charlie." Carlisle tense up at my announcement. "You sure?" He asked seeing my nervousness seeping through. I shrugged in his embrace. "He's got to find out some time." Carlisle looked down at me uncertain. "You know it's okay if you're not ready to tell him, I'll understand."

"I'm ready, I just not sure if he will be." Carlisle snickered softly. "I'm sure it will be a shock no matter when you tell him." I playfully glared up at him. "Hey babe, not helping."

Carlisle quickly quieted his chuckles becoming serious again. "For real though, if you want, I'll be right by your side when you tell him." I suddenly perked up at this. "Really?" Carlisle gave me a slow nod putting all my fears to rest as he leaned down capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

My hands found their way to Carlisle's neck, resting loosely, as his held my face, lovingly. "Bella, are you coming down or I'm I going to have to come up there and get you myself?" Charlie shouted.

I groaned in the kiss annoyed for the interruption. Carlisle sighed, breaking the kiss much too soon. "Shall we?" He said extended his hand out to me. I happily obliged, taking it.

I could hear Charlie shouting at the T.V. at his favorite sports team as Carlisle and I headed downstairs hand and hand. My heart, beating a mile a minute.

**You can do this. You can do this.**

Charlie looked away from the T.V. to see Carlisle and me heading over. "There you are, Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, dad, I have something to tell you."

**You can do this.**

Suddenly Charlie's confusion went to anger as he noticed us holding hands.

**Shit, I can't do this! **

**Note: **This is a sequel to Use Somebody. I'm hoping to add more soon, but so far I'm running low on ideas, so, we'll see how it goes. Please review, thanks again for reading! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"What's going on?" Charlie asked in a stern voice, getting up from his spot on the couch. He looked back and forth between Carlisle and me waiting for a response.

Though his voice was questioning, I could tell by the looks Charlie was giving us he had a good indication of what was going on and was not thrilled in the least.

I gulped in fear as Carlisle squeezed my hand, silently giving me the support I needed to stand my ground. "Well dad, after Edward left, Carlisle and I got pretty close and-"

Charlie was fuming, his visible anger held me back from saying anymore, worried what he might do if he hit his boiling point.

Carlisle being immortal, had no need to worry, I on the other hand was a totally different story.

"You see Charlie, What Bella is trying to say is that we are an item." Carlisle added, finishing my statement.

I gasped in horror as our secret was finally spelled, looking side to side, worried about Charlie's reaction.

After staring Carlisle down for a good minute Charlie turned his attention towards me. "Is this true Isabella?"

I winched as he called me by Isabella, a name he only used when he was truly upset with me.

"Y-yes."

Before I knew it Charlie's mouth started going off a mile a minute. I could barely understand a word of his jumbled outburst. It was like he was speaking a different language.

There were only a couple of words that I could make out. "How, what, old, Peta-file!"

After Charlie finished venting, it got quiet again. The silence in the room was unsettling. The only noise that could be heard was Charlie's heavy panting due to loss of breath from his rant.

I watched on edge as to what his next move would be.

After catching his breath Charlie faced me.

"You're grounded young lady." He declared in a low yet deadly voice.

"Dad."

"I know it's a shock Charlie, believe me I never expected this to happen." Carlisle voiced, trying to relieve some of the tension that lay in the room.

Suddenly Charlie turned towards Carlisle giving him a harsh look. "And you can get the hell out of my house!"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, shocked he would be so rude.

"As you wish." Carlisle compiled, being the gentleman that he was, and sent me a loving look before heading out the front door.

As soon as Carlisle presence was no longer near, I felt a tug on my heart. I haven't been apart from Carlisle for long and something told me that, that was about to change.

Just as I predicted, my father was not done. As soon as he realized Carlisle was gone he continued laying the law.

"You are to never see him again." He said pointing a finger in my face. I gasped taken back. I never seen a person hold so much hatred in their facial expressions, but if looks could kill.

"No, no!" I argued.

**No, this is not the way it was supposed to go.**

"Are you questioning my authority young lady?" Charlie snapped, giving me a warning look.

"No, of course not." I reply sadly, eyeing the floor.

"Good, now get to bed, it's late, and you have school tomorrow." He said heading back to his T.V. program.

I couldn't help the tears that fell as I ran to my room. I felt like I was right back where I started from, heartbroken and alone.

After calming myself down, I took my spot on the bed, covering myself with my plush comforter. I keep my eyes glued to the door waiting for the hall light to turn off.

Like clockwork, it's wasn't ten minutes later that the house was pitch black.

I sighed somewhat relieved waiting for Carlisle to come through my window any minute now and make everything okay again. However, as time went by there was no sign of Carlisle.

It wasn't till two hours later, that I realized Carlisle wasn't coming. I huffed upset before rolling on my side trying to get comfortable as I waited for sleep to hit me.

**Not again.**

**Please, please don't leave me.**

**Note:** So how is it so far? Reviews wanted. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I stood outside the back porch watching as the sun came up, signaling the start of a new day. The events from the other day still fresh in my head.

I wish I could have been there for Bella, lord knows I wanted to, but at the same time I also wanted to be respectful to Charlie. Being a father myself, I could understand Charlie's anger, the deception of it all. Knowing he was being fooled this whole time about Bella and my close bond. Even taking advantage of him not knowing, spending as much time together as he would let us.

I understand how important respect is for Charlie, as a father you expected respect. A common understand between you and your offspring and of course being an officer gets you treated differently.

Some people have the highest respect for you and all you do; others curse you out and threaten violence. With a job like Charlie's and dealing with people that are so unpredictable I could understand how he would have thought he had known all there is too know about Bella, to at least have something he was sure of in his life.

I closed my eyes taking in the sun's rays. Enjoying the slight warmth it gave me as I listened to the sound of chirping birds off in the distance.

The sound of knocking broke my concentration. I snapped my eyes open, alert, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. As I listened more closely I realized it was coming from inside the house.

I quickly made my way back inside heading towards the front door. Charlie was pretty hard on Bella, so you can imagine my surprise when I opened the door to find her behind it.

"Bella?"

"Hey." She said in her usual shy voice, hesitating a little before moving forward, giving me a peck on the lips. Normally I would have been thrilled to find Bella at my door, however, I could tell by the way

she was acting she was sneaking around Charlie. Giving a disapproving look I asked. "Does your father know you here?" Though I already knew the answer to that question.

"You think if my father knew I was here he would let me go, of course not, I'm grounded remember?"

"Bella." I sighed, shaking my head side to side negatively.

I watched as Bella's hoped turned into frustration, huffing. "What I'm I suppose to do, he won't let me see you?"

"You could respect your father's wishes and actually obey." I said matter of factly.

Bella pouted not getting her way as I continued. "Now go home and be a good girl."

"When will I see you?" She asked somewhat panicked.

"We'll, figure something out, now go." I instructed, seeing that if she didn't hurry she would be late for school.

Bella huffed grabbing her book bag off the ground. "Fine, see you in another life." She whined.

I could help but smile watching as Bella throw a little hissy fit, she looked so cute when she was upset. She roughly moved some loses strains of hair out of her face as she headed off, in the wrong direction might I add.

"Bella."

She stopped in her tracks, quickly turning to face me with a hopeful look on her face. "The school is that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

Bella took a moment before realizing I was right, she immediately blushed at her mistake. She was becoming more and more appealing to me by the second. I knew it wouldn't be long before I gave in. She had to leave now before I lost all my strength and swept her into my arms.

She took a breath calming her nerves. "I knew that." She said moving in the right direction. I just smiled at her stubborn ways.

* * *

**BPOV**

After Carlisle rejected my company I headed over to my friend Jacob's house. I know I should have gone to school, but I had some things I needed to get off my chest and more than ever I needed advice.

I know Carlisle was trying to do the right thing by obeying my dad's orders but sometimes I just wished he would just act instead of thinking, throw caution to the wind for once, and worry about the consequences later.

I could see Jacob's cheesy smile as I pulled up to his house. I smiled as well; liking the comfort this place gave me, heading over to greet Jake. "What's up girly?" He yelled, bringing me into a big bear hug.

"Ah, a lot actually." I said pulling out of the hug. Jacob gave me a questioning look as he continued. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I nervously nodded. "Yeah, but I could really use a friend's advice right now." Jake perked up at this. "Yeah, sure, what's going on?"

I looked out at the waves as they crashed into the shore as Jacob took in all I told him.

"You and Carlisle huh?"

I nodded in confirmation as we continued to walk the beach. "I told Charlie last night."

"Oh yeah, how did he take it?"

I sighed before answering. "Not good."

"I can imagine." Jacob voiced, letting a couple chuckles come out along the way. "Who would have thought you would go from son to father."

"Shut up." I said playfully slapping his arm. He let out couple more giggles before he realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh Jake, What should I do?" I asked desperate for answers.

"You ever think maybe you would still be with Edward if he wasn't so stubborn?"

Jake's question threw me off; Edward was the last thing on my mind right now. It was strange to know that just a couple months ago it was Edward that I was crazy about; he was the one I stressed about, now everything was different.

As soon as I started to see Carlisle in a different light, my feelings for Edward somehow dissipated. Not to say I didn't see care about Edward, I did, very much so, just not in the way I used to. I saw Edward as more as I friend than anything else now a days. However, there were times that I did wonder the famous what if's, I mean who doesn't?

"Sometimes, but then I think of how much I love Carlisle and how he makes me feel and all that doubt goes away." I said deep in thought.

"You and Carlisle, and I thought I had problems." Jacob lightly snickered.

"Why was going on?" I asked curious as to what Jake has been up to.

He suddenly became quiet and shy. I eyed him strangely; this was not typical behavior for Jake. He started to have me worried.

"Jake what is it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You can't tell anyone what I tell you okay?" I shook my head intrigued as to what the secret was.

"I imprinted." He said matter of factly.

My heart suddenly sped up, nervous as to why he felt he had to hide it. Why he was reluctant to tell me in the first place.

"If you say you imprinted on me, I'm going have to kick your ass." I said half serious and half joking. Jacob's tense form suddenly relaxed as he laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, no."

I relaxed as well taking a breath in relief. "Anyone I know?"

I watched as Jacob bit his lower lip nervously, though said nothing. I playfully shoved him, wanting answers.

"It is, isn't it? Come on tell me."

"It's Alice."

I froze in my spot. Praying I heard him wrong. "I'm sorry; did you just say Alice, as in my boyfriend's daughter Alice, as in my best friend Alice, as in Alice Cullen?"

Jacob frowned. "I thought I was your best friend?"

I huffed in frustration. "That's not that point! She taken and I mean really taken."

"I know that but there's nothing I can do, I can't change who I'm meant to be with. Just like you couldn't change the fact that Carlisle was the guy for you instead of Edward."

I winced at Jacob's comparison but he was right. However, I knew the pain I put Edward through picking Carlisle over him and I didn't want that for Jasper or Alice.

I was about to agree with Jacob when my cell started going off.

"Hello, what, is he okay?" I asked frantic into the receiver.

I quickly ended the call, making my retreat to my car, forgetting Jacob by my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing my arm, stopping me in my footsteps.

"It's Charlie, he's in the hospital." Jacob let go of my arm in shock. I used this to my advantage continuing on my way to the truck as Jacob called from behind me.

"Well is he okay?" He asked concerned. My head was still spinning from all the information I was just giving, having a hard time to concentrate. "I don't know I have to go, sorry Jake."

**Note: **Thanks for the Reviews, keep them coming! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I rushed through the emergency doors heading over to the front desk. It annoyed me to no end not knowing how Charlie was. The nurse that called me earlier was very short on the phone, which worried me to no end. She couldn't even tell me if Charlie was okay over the phone, saying that it was against hospital policy. What kind of bullshit is that?

"Can I help you?" The old lady behind the counter asked. "Yes, um, my name is Bella Swan, I believe my father, Charlie Swan is a patient here?"

I waited impatiently as the receptionist look on the computer for my dad's information. I kept thinking that Charlie had yet to really experience anything. You know the golden rule that your parents can't die until they see you grow up and experience things.

Charlie has yet to experience me graduating high school, getting married or becoming a parent myself. Well, if that was even in my future. Would Carlisle even want to be with me that long? I was deep in thought when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella."

I turned around to see Carlisle coming straight towards me. I couldn't help the fear that ran through me as I met his gaze. "What happen?"

"He got hurt in the line of duty." Carlisle announced, acting very professional. I covered mouth in shock, you hear people going through this all the time but not once do you think it is ever going to happen to you.

"Is he okay?" I asked trying to read Carlisle's blank face with no luck. I know showing emotion was not an easy thing for vampires but if there was ever a time I wished Carlisle could open up and comfort me, it was now.

"He's going to be." He said, gentle squeezing my shoulder, noticing my stress. I relaxed a little under his touch; however, as soon as his hand grasped my shoulder it was gone, as he noticed all eyes on us. I'm sure it didn't look very professional to see a doctor so affection to a family member of a patient.

I let out a breath of relief at the news as he continued. "He's been asking for you, come on, I'll take you to him." Carlisle said, silently guiding me into the right direction.

I stopped in front of Charlie's room shocked at what I saw. He was lying on the bed with his left leg in a case, with a miserable look on his face. He was too busy staring out the window to notice my presence.

Carlisle politely knocked on the side of the door to get Charlie's attention. "Someone came to see you."

My dad suddenly lightened up at the sight of me, moving into a sitting position.

"Well, I'll give you two a minute." Carlisle said wanted to give us some privacy. I watched somewhat reluctant as Carlisle headed for the door, not wanting him to go, but at the same time wanting to spend some time with my dad.

"Hey doc?" Charlie spoke in his now hoarse voice, causing Carlisle to stop in his tracks. "Thank you."

Carlisle gave him a small smile. "No problem." He retorted, glancing towards my direction one last time before leaving us alone.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie said weakly. I sighed stressed out heading over to his bed, taking a seat next to him. "Dad, what happened?"

"Kids today, have no respect for the elderly." He complained, not really answering my question.

"Dad." He sighed seeing that I was waiting for him to explain.

"Some punk kid was trying to hold up a liquor store, he saw me and freaked out, dropping his gun. It went off in the process." He declared.

"Are you okay?" I asked full of concern, eyeing his cased leg.

"Yeah, it's just my leg, nothing that can't be fixed." Charlie said acting as if it was nothing. Though I could tell he was in pain, from every little move he made, he winched. I wanted Charlie to be honest with me about his injuries, but I knew Charlie being Charlie, he thought it was his job to be the strong one.

I shook my head trying to process the information. "I'm really glad you're okay." I said, hoping my voice didn't give away my uncertainty. I reached out grabbing his hand in mine trying to get some comfort from the touch as well as give some.

"You know he was off duty." Charlie said out of nowhere. I eyed him strangely trying to think who he could possibly be referring to. "Carlisle?"

He shook his head yes. I smiled at the fact. I couldn't believe Carlisle actually went out of his way just to see how my dad was doing. It made me appreciate having Carlisle in my life so much more after hearing that information.

"I think his trying to get on my good side." Charlie added.

"Or maybe he's just a genuine, nice person, who wants to make sure you're okay." I interjected.

Charlie took a moment to think about what I said as if considering it. "Maybe, but I doubt that." He replied stubbornly. I rolled my eyes at his comment realizing that Charlie was never going to change.

Suddenly he turned serious. "I know I was kind of hard on you last night, I just want what's best for you."

"I know dad." I said not wanting to start an argument. I did know Charlie wanted what was best; the problem was he didn't know what was best for me. He was like many dads who thought they knew what was best for their daughter's but didn't have a clue.

"You really think he's the best for you?" He asked arching his eyebrows questioningly.

"Dad." I silently warned, not wanting to get into another verbal bash.

"I mean it wasn't that long ago you thought Edward was best and look what happen. What makes you think Carlisle will be any different?" He challenged.

He caught me off guard, he did have a point, who was to say Carlisle would be any different, but then again who was say he would be the same?

"You can't predict the future, you can try and try to prevent things from happening but in the end whatever happens, happens. You can't deny the inevitable." I preached. I silently congratulated myself as I watched Charlie go in shock at my little speech.

"Wow, pretty deep."

"I learn from the best." I said giving his hand a light squeeze. Charlie looked to be in self-praise before turning half serious. "Hmm, that would be me right?"

I lightly snickered at his doubt. "Yes, dad." I watched as his lips form into a small smile before going back to their natural form.

It abruptly turned quiet. I took the time to scan the room over, at a loss of what to say next. I had a feeling Charlie felt the same way. Charlie and I didn't have your typical father, daughter relationship. In fact, we weren't very close. We loved each other and I'm sure I carried more traits from my dad than my mother, but we were never what you would call close. This was probably the most time we ever spent together and a long time as sad as that might sound.

"So, there's a Halloween party coming up." Charlie said, grabbing my attention back.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, curious he knew anything outside his work and world of sports.

"I hear the latest gossip, I'm not that old." He disputed.

I snickered. "Yeah, but I'm grounded remember?" I replied, wondering where all this was going.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, if you promise to be home at a reasonable time and promise to have a chaperon around you at all times, I will reconsider."

I lit up at the news. I couldn't believe Charlie was actually going to let me get out of being grounded. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Owe, easy on the ribs." He whined. Realizing I was hurting Charlie, I loosened my grip.

"Oh sorry, you're hurt there too?"

"Just a little bruised nothing to worry about."

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

I made my way to the Cullen's house, following behind a small group of young, brave kids up to the front door. I could hear their confidence start to die down as they began to argue who should ring the doorbell.

Though the Cullen's hid their secret lives well, there was still talk about them around town, considering they liked to keep to themselves and looked a little different from other people around here.

The older crowd just took it as them wanting there privacy, where the younger kids took it for something else. I remember hearing stories of monsters and ghosts a while back; lord only knows what the fibs turned into overtime.

Suddenly, a little girl from the pack turned towards me, acknowledging my presence. "Excuse me, but aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" I lightly snickered at the girl's assessment.

I playfully pretending to be offended putting my hands on my hips. "Well, how old do I look to you?" The little girl cautiously scanned me over before huddling with her group for the answer. I watched amused as they whispered away.

After a minute or two, the little girl or should I say fairy, turned back to me with her answer. "Thirty!" she exclaimed excitedly as if she was right.

I froze, stun at her guess, frowning a little in the process.

**Man, I am getting old.**

Before I could respond the front door creaked opened, revealing Esme's smiling form. The kids quickly lost interest in my answer, spinning around to face her, eager for sweets. "Trick or treat!"

"My, my, what great costumes." She said passing out the candy. She stopped mid-way noticing a little boy at the far end of the group. "What are you supposed to be hunnie?"

"A vampire!"

Esme instantly lit up at his answer. I couldn't help but smirk myself. "Are vampires your favorite?" she asked the small child, intrigued. The small boy quickly shook his head yes.

"What do you love about them?" She asked bending down to his level. "Their scary."

Esme frowned a little at this before giving another warm smile, watching as they retreated down the road.

I stood by the entrance fixing my skirt as her eyes landed on me. "Bella, nice to see you again."

She looked me over, observing my outfit. I suddenly felt self-conscious. "Cute costume."

"Thanks." I blushed as Esme lead me inside.

I stopped in my tracks, seeing all the decorations. There was a fog machine, cob webs, green and red spotlights that lit each room a different color, along with other little effects. "Wow, you guys really went all out, huh?" I praised, shock at all the detail that lay in the house.

Esme just smile. "Alice." I lightly snickered. "Ah, right."

"Well, make yourself comfortable, I have some candy to pass out." Esme said, turning her attention to the window. I nodded in response as she started for the front door.

"Oh and Bella, Carlisle was in his study the last time I checked." She added before heading out the door. I blushed yet again as I made my way through the house.

I entered the living room where the party seemed to be happening. I was amazed at how many people they got to show up, but then again Alice was very persistent, there was nothing she couldn't do and if there was, she sure as hell didn't let it stop her.

I scan the crowds for a familiar face, finally landing on the one I was looking for. "Hey Bella, wow, nice costume." Jacob said eyeing my outfit.

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to come together, remember? If my dad finds out, I'm dead." I complained. "Relax okay, he's not gonna find out, besides I'm here now, aren't I?" I shrugged in defeat. "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, have you seen Alice by any chance?" Jacob asked glance over the crowds. I quickly tense up at his question. "Jacob, you're not thinking of telling her, right?"

"Don't worry." He sighed annoyed. "I'm not going to tell her, yet. I just want to see her, it's an imprint thing." He said eyeing every person that entered the room.

I sighed stressed, not wanting any drama. "Hey, I think I see her, I'll see you around Bella." Jacob said taking off towards the mass.

"Jacob, Jacob wait!" I yelled over the music, but it was no use, Jacob was already gone.

**Great, just great.**

**Jasper, please don't kill Jacob.**

After realizing there was nothing I could do, I headed on my way to find Carlisle. Hell, it was a party, might as well have fun. I squeezed my way through the crowded room bumping into Emmett. "Bella, hey sexy." He toyed with me, obviously liking my getup.

I uncomfortably smiled back trying to be polite and at the same time trying to cover myself more. "Have you seen Carlisle?" I asked innocently. He smirked arching his eyebrows, making know he thought my intentions were anything but innocent.

"In his study, play nice." He chuckled heading into the crowd. My cheeks turned red embarrassed, as I made my way up the long spiral staircase to the second floor.

I observed the environment upstairs as I searched for the study; all seem to be dead with lights off, leaving rooms dark and dreary, the only sounds coming from the muffled mass downstairs.

As I walked further into the isolated area, I noticed a closed door with light coming from it. Realizing this must have been Carlisle study, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

It's only been a day since my dad grounded me and then ungrounded me, yet it felt like forever since the last time I felt Carlisle arms around me.

I tightly grasp the door opening it in one silk motion. I gasped at the sight of Carlisle behind his desk. He quickly looked up from his book noticing my tiny frame.

A warm smile instantly graced his features. "Bella." He greeted, heading over towards me. I froze in my spot, looking him over in awe. Even in his usual attire, Carlisle looked like a god.

**How did I get so lucky?**

Carlisle stopped a few feet away from me observing my costume. I felt my breathing pick up with just the feel of his eyes on me. Once getting his fill, Carlisle moved his gaze up to my face. "Who are you supposed to be?" He asked intrigued.

I bite my lower lip watching as Carlisle lean back against his desk, feeling the desire to touch him build up inside of me. "A naughty little nurse, are you going to punish me Dr. Cullen? I asked in a husky voice, moving towards him.

I watched as he drank me whole with his eyes, taking in my every move. "Just step into my office." He replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck, giggling as he played along.

I stared into his lust gazed eyes as he leaned into me, closing the distance between our lips. The kiss was soft and sensually. I tightened my grip on his neck, wanting more, needing me. His hands clutched my hips bringing me in closer in the kiss.

"Ewe, get a room!" Rosalie's annoying voice pierced through the room. Carlisle and I reluctantly broke away, realizing we were no longer alone.

"Isn't there something you could be doing right now Rosalie?" Carlisle asked politely, though I could tell he was just as annoyed as I was for the interruption.

She smirked realizing this, standing her ground. "Yes, gagging, at the scenes of your sexual frustrations. Excuse me while I puke." She retorted, totally killing the mood, before leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence before Carlisle spoke again. "She'll come around, one day." I weakly smiled at his ignorance, returning to his hold. "It's been two years, I think it's safe to say Rose and I are as close as we are going to get." I confessed, Carlisle frown a little at this.

"Besides, I rather spend my time with you." I added, bringing a small smile to his face.

Carlisle sweetly caressed my cheek before leaning forward to capture my lips in another lustful kiss, when Jacob shot through the door.

"Bella."

"We seriously have to lock the door." I announced annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Jacob apologized realizing we were in the middle of something. Carlisle step back from me giving Jacob a warm smile. "Hello Jacob, nice to see you again." Jacob nodded in response before speaking again.

"Bella, Charlie called, he says he wants you back now."

I silently cursed my luck before giving Carlisle a sad look. "Father knows best." He retorted. I let out a frustrated sigh before meeting defeat.

"I'm not so sure about that." I replied, leaning upward quickly pecking Carlisle lips before heading over to Jake. "I'll see you later."

"I'll count the seconds." Carlisle said making me melt, a smile spread across my lips as I left with Jake.

* * *

**Note:** I love all the reviews I have been getting recently. I'm glad to finally have sentences, even paragraph size reviews. I was getting sick of all those one words replies, please keep it up! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

As the bell rang demising class I headed to the cafeteria to meet with the gang. As usual they were sitting at our normal table talking about the latest gossip.

**Sometimes I wonder if they ever get sick of doing the same routine every day.**

I quietly sat my backpack on the table taking a seat just as Jessica changed the subject. Alice smoothly took the chair next to mine.

Though it took a while for the gang to get use to Alice's presence, seeing how the Cullen's were never really social with anyone other than their siblings, they were now getting used to having the extra guest.

"Guys, the school year is almost over, don't you think we should have a plan?" Jessica preached. "Yeah, like what are we going to eat, I'm hungry." Mike joked holding his stomach.

Ben snickered adding. "You're always hungry." Jessica rolled her eyes at this. "I'm serious guys, don't you think it's time to grow up and plan ahead, graduation is just around the corner." She said eyeing Mike who wasn't paying attention, adding. "Well, for most of us anyways."

Angela spoke in agreement with Jessica. "I totally know what you mean Jess, I already started too filled out college applications."

With all the talk about college in the air I couldn't help but wonder what my future held. I always thought I would go to college but now I wasn't so sure. Could I really leave Carlisle to go to college out of state, would he want me to?

"Yeah, college is nice and all but I'm talking about the bigger picture, like, I'm going to become a successful business woman, marry a handsome, rich man and have lots of kids." Jessica declared.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Jessica's version of a prefect life, I could hear the guys trying to hold in their snickers as she continued to announce proudly. "I already picked out some baby names."

Angela snorted at Jessica confession. "No, you didn't, really?" Jessica shook her head before her eyes landed on me. "What about you Bella, where do you see yourself in the future?"

I froze in my spot as all eyes were now on me, waiting for my answer. I wasn't even sure what was in my future anymore. It confused me, I used to have it all planned out but now, since meeting the Cullen's I realized nothing was certain. Nothing last forever, well, unless you're a vampire.

**Vampire.**

Jessica arched her eyebrows when I didn't respond. "Bella?" I shook the thoughts from my head turning my attention back to the gang. "Umm, the future is very unpredictable, why plan ahead, why not just stop and live your life now, you never know when it will be over."

"Wow." Angela said stun at my answer. "Yeah, I agree with Bella." Mike said taking a bite out of his roll. Jessica gave him an annoyed look. "That's because you're a retard."

Mike made a face at Jessica when she wasn't looking making Ben snicker. "Alright fine, don't plan ahead, but when I'm the only one prepared for the future, don't say I didn't warn you." Jessica huffed grabbing her stuff before heading out. Angela soon followed trying to be a good friend as they guys continued talking about stupid shit.

I turned to face Alice who was abnormally quiet even for herself, noticing she was in deep thought with a confused look spread across her face. "Alice, you okay?" "Huh, oh sorry Bella, where you saying something?" She asked trying to act interested.

"You been pretty out of it since the Halloween party, are you okay?" She made a face as if she was going to tell me but then dropped it. "It's nothing."

"Alice, come on, you can tell me." Alice looked over at the guys that were still at the table making sure they weren't listening before she started to talk again. "Well, I've been getting this blurred vision of a dog lately." I suddenly tensed up at Alice confession, hoping she didn't notice.

**Jacob.**

"Why the hell would I have a vision of a dog?" She added looking to me for answers. I just shrugged trying to look as clueless as possible. "Your guess is as good as mine." With that the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

I for one was grateful, I grabbing my things heading out with Alice as the other Cullen's caught up with us. I couldn't help but feel bad seeing Jasper trying to sooth Alice's worry thoughts taking her hand in his, they were so good together and now it was going to end.

**How could I let this happen?**

However, Jacob deserved love just as much as anyone else does. This was a sticky situation to be in the middle of and I for one did not want to be into to begin with. "Are you going to tell her?" I turned to see Edward standing there with a disapproving look.

I played dumb. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb Bella, I know you better than that." He stated. I looked back to see the group already at their cars getting ready to leave. "It's not my place to say anything." I stated watching in misery as jasper opened the car door for Alice before getting in the passenger side.

"If you don't, I will." He declared, turning my attention back to him. "Edward, you can't, this will kill Alice, and Jasper." He shook his head in understanding.

"Trust me, having my sister be involved with a werewolf is not something I look forward to either, but she has a right to know, they both do." He claimed folding his arms into his chest.

"Please, don't say anything, Jacob will tell her when the time is right, just please don't." Edward's hard face soon vanished as he sighed before agreeing.

I exhaled in relief as I watched Edward take off himself before heading to my car.

**How did things get so screwed up?**

* * *

Once I got home and was settled I went to work on Charlie's dinner. This was his first day back on the job since his accident. I wanted to make him something good to eat. Being that it was still a little hard for Charlie to walk, he was thrown under a desk, having to do desk work until he was fully healed. I knew that didn't sit well with my dad. He liked to be able to be in the action, make a difference, not behind a desk doing book work.

I added carrots to the water boiling on the stove as I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Mmm, something smells good." Carlisle praised against my neck. I snickered at his comment putting a couple more things into the pot as I spoke. "You don't even like food."

Once done I covered the pot putting the timer on as I felt Carlisle cool breath against my skin. "Who says i was talking about the food?" I giggled as he kissed my neck. I quickly turned around capturing his lips in a kiss.

After a minute or two, I slowly broke the kiss meeting Carlisle gaze, suddenly getting nervous. "Do you ever think about the future?" Carlisle gave me a questioning look. "Where do you see this going, us, I mean?" I said biting my lower lip anxious for his answer. He moved back a little reading my body language. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I'm just curious." Carlisle frowned slightly noticing how uneasy I was on the topic. He moved closer wrapping his arms around my waist again. "Bella, you are my future." I melted at his answer as he leaned in to capture my lips again; however, I stopped him an inch from my lips, needing to know more.

"Do you see us getting married, having kids?" He snickered against my mouth before backing away to answer. "Bella, there's nothing I would love more than to say yes, because I do, but the reality of it is, I'm a vampire and you're a human and I honestly don't think it is possible for our kind to have offspring." He said bringing a hand up to graze my cheek affectionately.

I frowned at this a little disappointed. "Oh, but how do you know if you never tried." I said caressing his chest with my hands giving him a seductive look. Carlisle awkwardly took my hands in his, looking somewhat sad, causing my spirited play to end abruptly. "Bella."

"What, what is it?"

"It's not for lack of trying that I know this." He said sadly. I suddenly gasped realizing what he meant. "You and Esme?"

"When we first got together, we were still pretty young and naïve. We wanted kids of our own, just like everyone else, we never realize it was impossible, but after eight or nine tries with no luck. We found out the hard way."

It broke my heart hearing about his past, I never seen Carlisle so fragile. My heart went out to him; I lightly squeezed his hand in mine. "I had no idea." He weakly smiled. "I know, and I wish I could offer you that, but I don't think I can." He said weakly.

I smiled up at the man I loved before pressing my lips to his in a love felt kiss. "Maybe we can prove the odds wrong one day." Carlisle snickered at this before returning the kiss. I rested my arms on his neck as his went back around my waist, pulling me to him. The soft heartfelt kiss soon turned hard and demanding.

I sighed, wanting more as I heard a growl come from Carlisle's mouth, parting abruptly from me. I was panting heavily from the intense kiss when I noticed strangely enough Carlisle was panting as well. It was then that I noticed his black eyes.

"When was the last time you hunted?" He sighed giving us more room. "A while." I frowned at this as Carlisle looked up noticing the time. "I should go hunt, Charlie will be home any minute." I sighed somewhat frustrated before agreeing, heading back to the food on the stove. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said pecking the back of my head before taking off.

It wasn't two minutes later Charlie came walking through the front door grumbling under his breath about his shitty day.

"I made dinner for you dad!" I called out from the kitchen. "What, oh, thanks." He said setting his keys down, before heading upstairs to change.

I still couldn't get what Carlisle said out of my head.

**What if we couldn't have kids? **

**What if we could?**

I wasn't sure which thought terrified me more. First I had to worry about the head obstacle, sex.

**Could Carlisle really have sex with me without killing me?**

* * *

**Note:** Please review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I watched from my seat as Jacob paced my bedroom nervous, glancing out my window every once in a while looking for some sign of Alice. "Where is she, she's late." Jacob complained. I rolled my eyes, as Jacob huffed, partly in anticipation and partly in annoyance. "Jake, calm down, she said she would be hear, now would you please stop and take a seat? You're starting to make me dizzy."

Alice had yet to guess of Jacob's imprint but I knew it would only be a matter of time before she would know. She was a smart girl and a psychic after all. Every day I saw her I cringed at the thought that I had to lie to her. Today was no different.

I asked Alice if she would come over so we could go shopping. Alice of course, true to form, got all giddy with joy at the request. I was actually surprise she wasn't the least bit suspicious that something was going on considering she knew how much I detested shopping. On the other hand, nothing would stop Alice from going shopping especially at a free invite.

As much as I didn't want to get involved in this whole imprint thing, I found myself helping Jake, making up the stupid shopping excuse just to get Alice away from Jasper so Jacob could see her.

Getting Jasper and Alice away from each other was not an easy task, they did ever thing together. I knew if I asked Alice to go on a shopping trip however, Jasper would happily decline. It seem like no one was as hyped up about shopping as Alice.

"Oh god, she's here." Jacob announced looking out the window. "How do I look?" He asked smoothing out his hair, making me snickered in the process. "Relax, you look fine."

It wasn't two minutes after Jacob spotted Alice's car that she was at my bedroom door. "Bella, you ready for our fun day of shopping?" She asked excitedly, however, her enthusiasm quickly left as she noticed I wasn't alone. "Oh, the dog's here."

I watched on edge as Jacob greeted her, trying to keep his cool. "Hey." Alice gave him a weird look, nodding in response before bringing her attention back to me. "So are you ready?" I bit my lip nervously hoping Alice wouldn't be to upset with me. "Umm, well, our plans kind of changed." Alice arched her eyebrows at me questioning. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Umm, Jake wanted to hang out with me today, considering we never get to hang out anymore, so, I invited him to join us, that's okay, right?" Alice suddenly turned quiet; I started too worry she figured something out. However, she swiftly perked up. "As long as we are still shopping I'm good."

I nodded in response, watching as a small smile spread across Jake's face.

* * *

Store after store, we went to with no end in sight. Alice definitely had a shopping problem, that's for sure. After the fifth store, I was exhausted; I could tell by the look on Jacob's face I wasn't alone. "Uh, Alice, you think we could call it a day?" I pleaded, setting some of her many bags on a nearby bench.

"Are you kidding, we only just begun, there are still many stores waiting to be visited."

I rested my arm on Jake's shoulder as I tried to take some of the pressure off my sore feet. At that moment I saw what look to be a look of jealousy flash across Alice's face. However, as quickly as it came it went.

**Interesting.**

I looked back to see Alice's usual happy façade. "Yeah, I have to agree with Bella, I mean this has been nice in all, but I really should be heading back now." Jake added. Alice turned towards Jake to address him. "I guess you're right, I'm sure Jasper is wondering where I am."

Jacob let out a sad sigh at this, though Alice didn't notice. I gave him a sympathy look, giving his shoulder a light squeeze in comfort as Alice grabbed her bags. "Okay people lets go, times a wasting."

* * *

After dropping Jacob off, Alice and I headed back to her house. It was strange to think the Cullen's house felt more like home to me than my own home. I couldn't hide the smile that graced my face as we pulled up to the huge house.

As Alice skipped off to her room to show Jasper what she bought, I went off in search of Carlisle. I smiled as I came upon him in his room, lying back on his bed reading a book, looking completely carefree. I slowly dragged my tired body over to him sitting down by his feet. "So, how was the shopping trip?" He asked with a smile on his face, closing his book.

I let out a tried sigh, grabbing a pillow for my head. "Long, exhausting and boring." I expressed lying back on the bed. Carlisle snickered putting his book on the nearby table. "It's not funny, you try shopping with Alice for five hours straight, my feet are killing me." I complained, reaching down to rub my sore feet.

Carlisle stopped me, taking my feet in his lap as he began to rub them for me. I sighed in relief at the cool soothing feeling it gave me. "Better?" Carlisle asked through his smirk. I just nodded in bliss, closing my eyes as i blocked everything out, just concentrating on the feeling of his hands on me. Noticing when he put pressure on certain spots on my feet I would squirm with delight, letting out a couple of moans in the process.

I felt Carlisle's hand s leave my feet placing them gentle back on the bed. I was on my way to falling asleep when I felt the bed sink in around me, feeling Carlisle's body hover over me. I could feel a cool breeze sweep across my face as Carlisle lips met mine. I happily obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Carlisle kept his stance, making sure to keep a certain distance between our bodies.

I weakly parted the kiss, through closed eyes, yawning. "Sorry." I apologized having a hard time keeping my eyes open. "You're tried, I should let you sleep." Carlisle replied. "No, I'm okay." I tried to argue through heavy eyes. Carlisle smile at this. "Shh, sleep, I'll be around." He said, sweetly rubbing his nose against my nose before lightly kissing the tip, moving off of me. I quickly grabbed his arm before he was out of reach. "Stay with me."

He silently nodded as I scooted over in his bed, giving him room to join me. Once Carlisle got into a comfortable position I eagerly made my way over cuddling up against him as sleep took over.

**

* * *

**

*VOTING IS NOW CLOSED, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT THE RESULTS.*

a) Alice and Jake get together; Jasper, Esme and Edward find someone else.

b) Alice and Jake get together, Jasper, Esme and Edward end up alone.

c) Alice and Jake end up as friends only, Jake, Esme and Edward end up alone.

d) Alice and Jake end up as friends only, Jake, Esme and Edward find someone else.

e) Another idea you have, let me know. (No Bella/Edward pairings allowed.)

Remember the story is only told from Carlisle and Bella's POV, so, again, you will only hear from their POV of the others moving on etc…

I might go with your vote or I might do something completely different. This is just to help me see your preference on the subject.

* * *

**Note:** Most of the chapters will be told from Bella's POV, there might be a few from Carlisle. However, I do not plan to do Jacob's or Alice's POV considering this story is about Bella and Carlisle's relationship, not Jacob and Alice's. You will hear little updates about their situation from either Carlisle or Bella's POV but that's it. Enjoy! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **I got to say I was surprised by some of the crazy ideas you guys had, like Esme and Jasper or Esme and Edward, as well as Jasper and Leah or a three way between Alice, Jasper and Jacob, lol! I'm so glad you like/love the story. I appreciate all the help.

**Now the results:**

(Esme and Maricus) By the way, Maricus is the guy from Queen of the damned; I figure he would be a good match for Esme.

(Edward and Tanya)

(Jasper/Alice/Jacob) I picked this one because the reader who gave it to me, held a good argument for the case, as well as it is easier to do than to have Jasper fall for someone else and having to add yet another character, lol. There will be no Jasper and Jacob, guy on guy stuff. Though they both will have a relationship with Alice.

* * *

**CPOV**

I smiled down at Bella's sleeping form, enjoying the feeling of her warm body pressed up beside mine as she cuddled against me in her slumber. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, she was truly breath taking, with her hair wildly spread out across her pillow, her cheeks lightly flush with color and her mouth partially opened as she let out a content sigh every once in a while, letting me know how relaxed she was.

Careful not to disturb her, I slowly bent down laying a gentle kiss to her forehead, letting my lips linger as I tasted her sweet essence.

Unexpectedly, Bella stirred in her sleep, causing my lips to move off her skin, touching nothing but air. "Carlisle." Her sweet lips whispered. I watched her amused as she continued her low talk. "Touch me." She pleaded in her sleepy form.

My eyes widen at Bella's request. I knew she wasn't awake, but just the thought of her having a sexual dream about us, shocked me. I was ashamed to even admit that her little moans and pleads were starting to turn me on; I had to control myself before I pouched on her and actually took her words to heart. Bella was unconscious; surely she didn't know what she was saying, right?

I lightly caressed her cheek as she stirred again, whispering in her ear. "Bella." She moaned again in her sleep as I watched intrigued, knowing I was heading towards dangerous turf. "Please." She whimpered, leaning towards my touch.

I notice Bella's breathing started to pick up as she started to pant. I licked my licks before heading back towards her ear. "Where do you want me to touch you?" I asked huskily as my own desire started taking over. "Mm, everywhere."

A groan escaped my mouth at this as I felt myself get excited. "Bella, your killing me." I sighed against her ear, trying to stay strong. Bella continued to whimper in response. "Please."

I slowly moved my shaky hand above Bella's figure, guiding it in the air as I ghostly moving it over her body, just barely touching her clothed skin. I watched amazed as Bella's skin broke out in Goosebumps at the simple tease. I hungrily took in her curves as I noticed her nipples harden at my cold touch.

"Carlisle." I looked up stun to see a fully awake and fully aroused Bella. She stared down at me through hooded eyes. In no time our lips crashed against each other's in a heated kiss. I groaned in her mouth as she wrapped her warm legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

It wasn't long till Bella broke away from the kiss needing air. I took advantage of my ability of not needing air as I began to kiss down Bella's neck leading towards her cleavage. Bella gasped grabbing my hair, tugging as I continued my descent.

"Mmm, Carlisle, I want you, to change me." I suddenly stopped in my tracks, picking my head up to face her. "What?"

"I've been thinking about it, a lot lately, i want you to;" I sighed stressed running a free hand through my hair trying to fix it as I spoke. "Bella, we never even discussed this, the consequences, the producer, the pain."

I couldn't believe she wanted to be a vampire all of a sudden, she barely even lived and she wanted to die already, it didn't seem right. I, myself, still had things I wanted to accomplish.

Bella had a chance to live a normal life and she was choosing to end hers, I didn't understand it. If I had the chance to be human again I would take it in a heartbeat. Bella didn't know how good she had it.

Bella sighed sitting up as well. "Fine, lets discuss it now." She said stubbornly. "Bella, I can't."

"Why not, I thought you wanted me." She said sadly. "Of course I want you, you have no idea how much I want you, to be able to hold you and not worry about crushing you, to be able to really kiss you, to really touch you." Bella blushed as I continued.

"But, not like this." She immediately frowned. "Like this?"

"Rushed. Bella, you haven't even graduated yet, traveled, experienced." Bella sadly eyed the bed as she folded her hands to her chest, showing her humiliation. I sighed seeing she still didn't believe I wanted her as much as she wanted me.

I silently took one of her hands out from its spot, laying it on my hard shaft. I heard a surprise gasp escape Bella's lips on contact. "You feel that, see what you do to me?" She blushed immensely; I lightly kiss her hand before letting it go.

I tenderly caressed her face as I went on. "I promise, one day we'll be together, but not yet." Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Then when?"

"When the times right." I replied, sweetly pecking her lips before getting interrupted by the sound of knocking, echoing throughout the huge house.

I gave Bella an apologetic look as I swiftly made my way through the house to the front door. I opened it surprised to find two familiar faces behind it. Maricus, an old time friend and his niece Tanya.

I immediately lightened up at their presence. It had been so long since we had last met. "Maricus, what brings you over to these parts of the woods?" He smiled warmly back gesturing towards Tanya. "We were just passing through and Thought we would stop by and visit."

I quickly moved aside, opening the door all the way to let them in. "Well isn't that nice, come on in, I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you."

Carlisle, who is it?" Bella asked still somewhat sleepily rubbing her tired eyes. She immediately froze when she realized all eyes were on her, curious. "A human, really Carlisle?" Maricus questioned somewhat intrigued.

"I take it you were able to uphold your vegetarian lifestyle." I nodded in response gesturing to a nervous Bella to come over. She cautiously made her way to me, clutching my waist. Tanya noticed this, giving me a somewhat question look, however, I ignored her critique of the situation.

"Bella, this is Maricus and Tanya, their old friends of the family." Bella weakly greeted them glued to my side. Maricus looked at Bella's state somewhat amused. "You have to forgive me; I'm not very good with humans. Where I come from, humans are the meal, not part of the family."

I weakly nodded in understanding as Tanya remained quiet as she scanned Bella over, probably trying to understand what our relationship was. "Shall we?" I suggested, leading the way to the living room. Maricus and Tanya silently followed behind.

As soon as we reached the living room, all eyes were on us. My family was quick to notice our guest and happily made their way over to welcome them. "Maricus?" Esme questioned happily from her spot, a smile spread wide across her face.

"Esme." Maricus brighten up at her company as well as she headed over to greet him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she greeted him with a warm hug. He eagerly hugged her back. "We were on our way north and decided to take a detour and say hi to everyone."

Esme lit up at this as she broke the hug. "Oh, how thoughtful." Suddenly her eyes landed on Tanya. "You remember my niece, Tanya."

"Hey Esme." Esme looked at the girl in awe. "My goodness, look at you. You look prettier even time I see you." Tanya weakly smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

I watched amused as Tanya's eyes landed on Edward, she always did have a crush on him. "Hey Edward." Edward gulped in response. "Tanya."

I looked around the room noticing mixed reactions. Esme was glowing. Edward was nervous, of what, I wasn't sure. Alice looked to be in her own thoughts looking rather annoyed as Jasper tried to soothe her and Rose and Emmett were off in their own discussion, not really caring for the scene before them.

**Well this is interesting.**

I was so used to being on top of everything with my family, with their issues and concerns. I've been so wrapped up in Bella lately, I had no clue what was going on.

Suddenly Bella squeezed my side reminding me she was still by my side, which resulted in me looking down at her, giving a genuine smile.

**I could get use to this.**

* * *

**Note:** Review. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I stepped into the Cullen's master bathroom in awe, it truly was amazing with its marble counter tops, crème colors walls with 24 karat gold trim and a massive size shower, surly big enough to fit five people in. The sight from the window that stood across the shower was just as awe worthy with its breathtaking view of the forest that surrounded the estate.

I gentle turned the left knob in the shower, letting the Luke warm water fall freely into the drain, waiting for the hot water to come as I started to undress. Once nude, I found myself eyeing my body in the mirror in front of me, disappointed. Wondering if Carlisle would like the way I look without clothes on when the time came.

Sure, he loved me and seemed to find me attractive but clothes hid so much. You could cover a lot of body flaws just by wearing baggy outfits or a push up bra. I looked down at my size b breast in disgust.

Why couldn't I have a body like Rosalie? Sure, Rosalie could use a personality fix but her body was prefect. At least, what guys of today thought of perfect. She had body, literally. A big, round butt, pronounced hips and a big rack to boot. She had curves; I on the other hand, did not. I was flat chested and my butt was nonexistence compared to Rose's, who's arched out proudly, while mine hid.

It wasn't till I heard the sound of Carlisle's concerned voice on the other side of the door that I snapped out of my thoughts, noticing the bathroom was now filled up with steam. "Bella, you okay in there?" I wiped my blurred reflection, hoping by some chance my body changed in the last five minutes. I sighed frustrated, seeing that was not the case.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the water to warm up." I stated making my way into the steam filled shower. "Okay than, I'll just be a few feet away if you need me." I unexpectedly blushed at his comment, thinking of things a girl my age shouldn't be thinking, or maybe I should?

I was always more mature than most people my age. Maybe sex didn't have to be such a big deal, a forbidden thing. I know many teens my age have had sex, in fact, I think I was the last of my kind. Maybe now was the right time to have sex with Carlisle, I mean, I was getting older.

I actually felt embarrassed when my friends would talk about sexually experiences they had or issues, me being, a nineteen year old virgin, totally untouched.

* * *

After I was clean I left the shower looking for some new clothes to wear. "Crap!" I silently cursed at myself realizing I forgot to grab a fresh outfit from Alice's wide collection.

I wasn't allowed to stay overnight at the Cullen's often but when Alice worked her magic on my dad he was putty in her hands. Alice was the reason I got to see Carlisle as much as I did.

**Thank god for Alice.**

I let out a heavy sigh knowing I would soon be face to face with Carlisle, half naked. I grabbed my towel wrapping it securely around my body as I open the bathroom door letting the cool air hit my exposed skin.

I shivered in response as the steam cleared, showing a very shocked Carlisle. "Bella." He gasped. I slowly made my way across the room as I spoke. "I forgot to grab a new pair of clothes."

"Oh." Was all that left his mouth which caused me to frown slightly. This was the most Carlisle had ever seen of me and all he had to say was oh? No, you look beautiful or sexy, just oh?

After Carlisle broke out of his trance he spoke. "I should give you some privacy." He said moving off the bed toward the door. "Wait, stay, please?" Carlisle froze in his spot with his hand on the door, an uncertain look lay on his face.

I headed over towards him slowly, not wanting to scare him off. As soon as I covered the distance between us, I gentle untied my towel; my eyes remained on his no doubt showing my excitement as well as fear. Carlisle face showed nothing but curiosity as his eyes scanned mine, trying to read my intentions. It wasn't till my towel slid off my body falling to the floor with a sound of a thump that he reacted, quickly scooping the towel off the ground covering me up with it in a flash.

I gasped as the speed of his actions sent a breeze of cool air over my body, making my breast harden in response. I stood there dumbfounded, it happen so fast I'm sure if I would have blinked I would have missed it. "Bella, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked in his all too familiar protective tone.

I held onto the towel as Carlisle's touch left my body, feeling more self-cautious than before. "I just wanted you to see me, tell me you loved the way I looked. I thought maybe if you saw me, really saw me, you might change your mind about having sex with me." I said sadly, wrapping my arms around my waist needing comfort.

Carlisle sighed deeply, coming over to me, showing nothing but love in his eyes. "Bella, you know I love, I do, and I'm sure you look amazing under that towel but." He winced slightly. "But what?" I asked desperately wanting to know why he was so opposed to us having sex.

He lightly caressed my cheek before he went on. "I don't want to be that guy." I gave Carlisle a hurtful look as he gave me the he wasn't finished expression. "I don't want to be that guy that hurts you, steals your innocents. Bella, giving your virginity away is such a beautiful gift to give someone, you can only give it once and I want to make sure your truly ready and that you're giving it away for the right reasons."

I silenced Carlisle worries with my lips, kissing him deeply. he kissed me back longingly, removing any thoughts I had of him not wanting me. I parted, panting faintly as I answered. "I'm ready, I want you and not just because I'm hormonal-"Carlisle let out a snicker at this as I continued. " Because you are who I see standing next to me in my future, because you given me so much and I want to give you all of me in return, simply because, I love you."

Carlisle grinned widely at this before stealing a quick kiss. "Alright, than it's settled." I eyes popped open as his announcement. "So, we're having sex?" I asked not able to hide my excitement. Carlisle chuckled as I started to remove towel again, however, he was quick to stop me. "Not yet." I pouted at this as he explained. "I want this to be right for you, this is your first time after all. It should be something you remember for all the right reasons."

I looked up at him in awe. Carlisle was truly a sweetheart and I was lucky enough to catch his attention.

"Carlisle, you don't have to lure me, I don't want candles, rose petals and silk sheets, I just want you." Carlisle leaned down sweetly pecking my neck. "And you will have me, but not today." I sighed frustrated as he headed toward the exit. "But why?" I whined, upset I wasn't getting my way.

"Because I have a condition before we have sex." I arched my eyebrows intrigued. "Oh really and what is that?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. Carlisle waltz back over leaning in as if he was going to kiss me again, I swallowed in anticipation as he slowly lowered his head, and just as his lips grazed mine he spoke. "Not until you graduate high school." He declared moving away from his position.

"But's that's two weeks away." Carlisle smirked at this heading out the door. "I know."

* * *

I watched Carlisle from a far as he play wrestle with Emmett in the mud, shirtless. Emmett was getting more irritated by the moment at his lack of skill as Carlisle moved swiftly and smoothly making Emmett unable to tackle him.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper voice, though I was too wrapped up in the scene before me to give him my full attention. "Hmm?"

"You mind?" He asked out of the blue causing me to break eye contact with Carlisle built body, finally looking over to see a stressed out Jasper.

"What?" "Your emotions speak pretty loudly." I immediately blush realizing Jasper felt my lust for Carlisle.

"Oh sorry." "That's okay, just try to keep your emotions in check around me, if you continue I just may have to pouch on Alice next time I see her." I lightly snickered at his confession. "Oh, I don't think she would mind."

"Well, her no, but Jacob." I suddenly snapped at the mention of my best friend, Jacob's name. I haven't talk to him sense the day all three of us hung out at the mall, I didn't even know if Alice knew anything yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously hoping Jasper wouldn't notice. "Well, truth be told, Jacob is sort of seeing Alice now."

My heart sunk at this. I couldn't believe Alice choose Jacob over Jasper, they been together forever. I actually looked up to them as a couple, hoping Carlisle and I would end up being as happy as they were one day. Maybe there is no such thing as a happy ending.

Jasper must have noticed my sadness on the subject as he quickly rephrased his statement. "What I mean is, well, Alice is seeing both Jacob and me." "What?" I shouted a little too loudly causing me to quickly cover my mouth as Jasper let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, it took some time getting use to the idea. I mean, how I could not be weirded out about another guy touching my girl affectionately." "That's a little strange." I stated, stun He would agree to such a thing.

Jasper shook his head in understanding. "Tell me about it, but I mean it's what Alice wants. I want to do whatever makes Alice happy; when she's happy, I'm happy.

Wouldn't you do the same for Carlisle? I mean, what if Edward out of the blue asked to be with you and Carlisle was okay with it, would you?"

I suddenly froze in my spot stun Jasper even brought up the crazy idea. The thought of being with both Edward and Carlisle was repulsive to me.

When I'm in a relationship I want to be with that one person only, I would never share my love, how could I? If I was able to do something like that than obliviously my feelings weren't pure to start with.

"Honestly Jasper-"I suddenly froze noticing Edward a few feet away, looking quite nervous.

**Shit, did he overhear our conversation?**

I watched frozen in my spot as Edward headed straight for me with a look of determination on his face.

**Shit, is he coming this way?**

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

**Oh shit.**

* * *

**Note:** Review. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Edward said in his usual low voice, nervousness clearly written on his face which made me unease as well. Jasper took this as his cue to leave, silently sneaking away.

I found myself holding in my breath as Edward started to speak, afraid of what this so called talk could be about. "I, do you mind, I mean Tanya, I," I scrunched my face up in confusion trying to understand Edward's jumbled talk with no luck. "Edward, just say it."

"I like Tanya." He suddenly blurted out. I couldn't believe the relief that washed over me at the moment. "That's great Edward." I praised seeing that he was still on edge.

"So you don't mind?" He asked timidly. I eyed him strangely; confused at the way he was acting, it was as if he thought he needed my permission to like someone else. "Edward we're not together anymore. Why would I mind, you think I expect you to only want me for the rest of your existence? Of course I want you to be happy and have what I have with Carlisle."

"I know, it's just I don't want you to think I didn't mean what I said when we were together, that I wasn't genuine." "Edward I understand." I said trying to ease some of his discomfort.

Edward suddenly lightened up giving a small smile in return. "Good, I'm glad, as strange as it sounds; I got to admit I kind of like the idea of you and Carlisle." I smiled at this as he continued. "You guys have something that we never did."

I suddenly perked up at this curious. "What's that?" "I don't know how to describe it, but it's like there is calmness about you two, like realness, purity. It's kind of inspiring." I blushed at his compliment not sure how to reply. "Thanks Edward."

It wasn't two seconds later that Alice came skipping happily over. "Hey guys were all heading to the watering hole, your welcome to come if you want." She offered.

"Watering hole?" I asked confused. "Oh, yeah that's right, you never been there have you, you should come." She added.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun." Edward pitched in giving a small smile. "Okay."

With that, I hurried up the stairs to change, picking out one of the latest swimsuits from Alice's room. I scanned through her hundreds of suits till I came across a promising one. It was a nice baby blue and black colored tang top and shorts, kind of sporty swimsuit, nothing too revealing.

Once changed, I headed over to Carlisle room to find him in his work clothes. I frowned at this. "Hey, everyone's going to the watering hole, are you coming?" He gave a sad smile before grabbing his car keys. "I'm sorry Bell I can't, I just got called in."

I couldn't hide my disappointment as he came closer.

The only reason I wanted to go was to spend some time with Carlisle and now that idea was shot and I was going to be stuck on this trip with all these couples. I was going to be the odd person out.

"Carlisle sighed reading my expression. "Look, I'll try to get back as soon as I can, but I'm not going to make any promises." I pouted as he leaned down giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

* * *

As we reached the watering hole, everyone started for the water, laughing and playing, totally carefree. I on the other hand took a spot on the grass lying out, as the sun shown down on me warming me up. I closed my eyes, clearing my thoughts just focusing on the feeling of warmth when I suddenly felt a cold hand touch my cheek.

My eyes immediately opened to find Carlisle's amused face. I popped up into a seating position. "What are you doing here; I thought you had to work?" He shrugged sitting next to me. "They ending up having another doctor take over, so I figured I'd come join you guys." I smiled ear to ear at the new information.

"So how come your not swimming?" I shrugged. "I was waiting for you I guess." At that Carlisle stood and took my hand in his, helping me up as we went over to join the others.

Everybody was playing around splashing and swimming.

My eyes stayed glued to Carlisle as he started to undress, taking his shirt off. I gasped taking in his nicely built form as he got down to his trucks. I was practically hyperventilating as I stood in the water waiting for him to join me.

It wasn't long till Carlisle came over and scooped me up in his arms. I shivered at the sensation. The feeling of the warm water mixed with his cool touch was like nothing I ever felt before, a completely refreshing feeling. I giggled happily as Carlisle and I drifted away from the pack wanting some privacy.

It wasn't two seconds later that our lips met in a heated kiss. I moaned as Carlisle pulled me closer, crashing his chest into mine. My legs wrapped around his waist wanting him even closer. I could hear a faint grunt escape his lips edging me on, my tongue meet his in a growing battled, as we fought for dominance.

Of course Carlisle always won due to my need for oxygen. I slowly pulled back inhaling a gulp of air, trying to control my breathing as Carlisle smirk at the effect he had on me. I rolled my eyes at his ego trip before meeting his lips one last time in a sweet kiss before parting all together.

After a couple goodbyes, Carlisle drove me home; I smiled down noticing he was holding my hand lovingly on the drive. After plans of the next time we will meet and one last peck on the lips, I headed inside.

* * *

"Hey Bells, you back already?" I shook my head waking up from my daze state as I greeted my dad. "Yeah." "Did you girls have fun?" He asked leaning against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, it was fun."

Charlie gave me a stern look but said nothing, motioning to the pile of mail that lay on the kitchen table. "Did you fill out any college applications yet?" My smile immediately fell.

**College?**

**I forgot all about college.**

"Not yet." I said not really caring for the conversation. "Yeah, well you might want to get started, Graduation is just around the corner you know." I frowned slightly at this. "Yeah dad, I know."

Graduation was kind of a bittersweet thought. It was great to know I was almost done with high school and that soon I would be able to be with Carlisle sexually but it was also hard to think of going to college and be away from Carlisle for a period of time.

It started to get me thinking, do I really need College? What if Carlisle could change me after we had sex, than we could be together forever. I started to freak realizing I really didn't have much time to decide all of this. Graduation really was right around the corner and I had no clue were my future was heading.

* * *

**Note:** I know this chapter is not the best, I wasn't really feeling this chapter, hopefully you still like it. Review. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I remember at the beginning of the year, I was counting down the days till Graduation, feeling like it was never going to come, and now it was official here. It seemed so unreal. I stood in front of my mirror in my cap and gown, nervous as hell as. Today was the official start of my life, after graduation things were going to change.

I thought over the last two weeks trying to figure out what I wanted out of my life, what I wanted to accomplish. I realized I never saw myself going to college and for a very particular reason, Carlisle.

I realized I already have done all I sat out to achieve, I already had everything I wanted. I didn't care about college; I didn't see myself as a successful business woman as Jessica once said she saw for herself. I saw myself by Carlisle side as a vampire myself, a part of the Cullen's ever growing family. That was all I wanted.

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Charlie. I know he had his heart on me going to one of the best colleges and becoming someone important. Even though I didn't want to, I sent a couple applications as a favor to my dad. I figured just showing him the number of colleges that accepted me would put his mind at ease enough to never really ask me the big question, about what I wanted to do with my life.

It seem to do the trick too, though it still didn't stop him from blabbing to everyone he knew and even people he didn't know how smart his daughter was and how proud he was of me. I cringed every time he mentioned anything college wise to me, it made the guilt that much worst to know I would never be the girl my father saw in his eyes, that I would soon have to let him down, tear his dreams away.

"Bella, come on kiddo, you're going to be late for your own graduation." Charlie yelled up the stairs. I let out a heavy sigh trying to calm my nerves before heading down to be greeted by my overly excited father, stealing a picture of me along the way.

"That's a keeper." He said looking over the picture he took as I rubbed my eyes that were now seeing spots. "Dad, do me a favor, please don't be one of those parents that make a big deal when I cross the stage, don't make a scene." I pleaded on our way to the car. Charlie huffed as he got in the driver's side, starting the car up. "Me, please."

I took my assigned seat, scanning the crowds for the Cullen's. I could see Alice hooting and hollering for me in the back with a calm Jasper on one side and a hyped up Jake on the other, who waved over to me in greeting. I nodded in response before I began searching for Carlisle.

I frowned when ceremony started with no Carlisle in sight. At the call of my name on the microphone, I made my way to the stage. I could hear my dad, much to my dismay cheering and shouting loudly as I made my way over to the principle.

I watched somewhat embarrassed as he hassle other people to clap for me, giving me a standing ovation, Billy black by his side cheering for me as well from his wheelchair. I blushed shyly giving a wave back before heading to the end of the stage back to my seat. It wasn't till than Carlisle came into view.

I immediately smiled at this, heading over, ignoring the long boring speech the principle spoke about our lives just beginning and finding our ways.

"You made it; I was worried you weren't coming for a minute there." I confessed giving him a quick peck on the lips. He sweetly caressed my cheek as he spoke. "Of course I came; I wouldn't miss this for the world. Sorry I'm late; I had something I had to do." I quickly dismissed it just happy to have him with me. "That's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters." I said taking his hand in mine.

Just as I was about to lean in and give him a real kiss Charlie came over with Billy in tow. "There she is my little graduate." He said proudly taking me into a hug. I quickly returned his squeeze before backing away and taking a spot next to Carlisle who looked quite amused.

"Congratulations Bella, we are all proud of you down at the reservation." Billy added. I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Billy." He nodded in return, stating that he had to get back, calling Jacob over to take him home. Jacob gave me a big bear hug giving me a compliment as well before strolling off with his father.

"So, how does pasta sound for dinner tonight?" Charlie asked enthusiastically. It was so strange to see my father so emotional, I never seen him so express of before. "Umm, actually dad, I already made plans." He frowned slightly at this as I explained Alice planned a party for me. However, he quickly lightened up stating he would be able to do something with me another night. I just shook my head in agreement as he departed, heading towards his car.

"God, I don't know what has gotten into him today." I said eyeing my father as he left the school. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as he spoke against my ear. "He's proud of you; he has a reason to be." "It's embarrassing." Carlisle lightly chuckled against my neck in response.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry the chapter is so short, it's late, I'm tired, and I'm losing interest and ideas for this story. The end is near. There are probably only going to be about two more chapters. Review! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"What's going on, where are we going?" I asked as Carlisle led me through the woods in the dark of the night. "You'll see, come on were almost there." He said moving some branches out of the way, so they wouldn't hit me.

* * *

After graduation, Carlisle and I headed back to the Cullen house for my graduation party which was outrageous as always thanks to Alice's many decorations. There were streamers everywhere in our schools colors, banners with glitter writing that said congrats and class of 2010 on them as well as confetti and balloons. One thing is for sure, Alice would have made a great party planner.

After spending a couple of hours celebrating Carlisle pulled me away saying he had a surprise for me. I couldn't control the excitement I felt at that moment. I remember Carlisle promised once I graduated high school we could be together sexually. I followed him eager yet nervous at the same time as he led me outside.

* * *

Now here I was putting all my trust into Carlisle as he guided me through the forest that surrounded his house. I started to get concern as we moved further and further from the estate and deeper into the wilderness with only the glow of the moon lighting our way. The sound of the wild life was all around us.

"Carlisle, I don't know about this, what if we get lost?" Carlisle lightly chuckled, stopping in his tracks to ease my fear. "Bella, I hunt in the woods all the time, I don't think that's a possibility." He voiced lightly squeezing my shoulders in comfort, giving me a warm smile.

"Beside, were here." He stated grabbing my hand as he moved me into what looked to be a secret garden. It was beautiful. I gasped as I took in my surroundings. Wild flowers colored the ground in purple, pink and yellow.

The moonlight peaked through the huge trees that covered the area, making the spot completely hidden to the naked eye. As if that wasn't enough there were candles that led the way to a big white blanket that covered a portion of the field. A picnic basket sat on top with food inside. I gushed at the sight before me.

"Alice?" I asked seeing all the effort that clearly went into the set up. Carlisle shook his head no causing me to blush. "You, is this why you were late to my graduation?" A lazy smirk spread across his face as he answered. "Perhaps."

I couldn't contain that smile that came to my face. It meant so much to know he went through so much trouble just for me. "Thank you, its prefect." I praised giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry, you didn't eat much at the party." Carlisle stated handing me a plate of food as we sat on the blanket. Though I was hungry, my nervousness of what was to come was winning over my appetite, as I found it hard to concentrate on the food in front of me knowing Carlisle was by my side watching me eat.

I took a couple of bites of food and sips of water setting my plate to the side as I turned my attention back to him. "I'm done." Carlisle frown seeing my plate was still pretty full. "You barely ate." I bit my lower lip scooting closer to him. "I'm not really hunger, for food." Carlisle snickered before meeting my lustful gaze turning quiet as he leaned in to meet my lips in a soft kiss.

I let out a shaky breath through closed eyes before meeting Carlisle lips again in a heated kiss adding my tongue to the mix as I wrapped my hands around his neck making sure he stayed put. Carlisle's grip on my waist tightened as he let out a muffled groan against my mouth.

Against my will the kiss ended sooner than I wanted as I needed to breathe.

I looked up shocked to see Carlisle eyes were darken with lust. I eagerly met his lips again as my shaky hands reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as they would let me. I pulled away from Carlisle's touch admiring his well-built form, shining in the moonlight.

I sat in a daze as Carlisle hands made their way to my shirt removing it effortlessly, throwing it off to the side. I shiver as the night air caressed my skin, feeling bare. Carlisle noticed my nervousness whispering loving words into my ear as he laid feather kisses across my newly expose skin stating huskily how beautiful I was, giving me the confidence I needed.

His lips meet mine again as I found myself lying back on the blanket, Carlisle was careful not to put all his weight down on me as he got on top. My anxiety was growing stronger with every piece of clothing that was removed, noticing we were becoming closer to being naked.

My heart started racing as Carlisle started undoing his pants. The jingling sound was loud and clear, so was the feel of his hard shaft against my thigh. He stopped short noticing my apprehension.

"You okay?" He asked roughly. I gave a weak smile nodding in return. "It's okay If you're not ready, we don't have to," He started to declare before I interrupted him. "No, I want to; I'm just scared, I never done this before, what if I suck at it?" I confessed wanting to mental smack myself for how immature I was probably sounding.

Carlisle lightly snickered showing nothing but love in his eyes. "Bella, trust me that's not even possible." He replied sweetly kissing my lips.

With another look for conformation to precede Carlisle continued his actions on his pants, sliding them down his legs. The undressing went on like this, painfully slow between the two of us until we were both completely exposed.

It wasn't till I felt Carlisle looking my body over with lustful eyes that I realized I was panting heavily. I gasp as I felt his erection touch my inner thigh as he voiced huskily in my ear what I did to him, how much he want me and how long he's been wanting to do this. With that, I hungrily met his lips in a harsh kiss as I felt him slowly slid into me.

He hissed on contact as I winched in pain gripping his shoulders for support. Carlisle face wrinkled in concern as he noticed my discomfort. "I'm sorry Bella; I should have known this was a bad idea." He said trying to move out of me. I stopped him, feeling pain every time he moved. "It's okay, keep going." Carlisle gave me a skeptical look but stayed put letting me adjust to his size.

After a couple of minutes of stretching and lovely words of encouragement from Carlisle along with feather kisses against my cheeks and forehead, I gave him the okay to start to move. Though he was reluctant at first, Carlisle started a slow and gentle pace, moving back and forth in me, letting me get use to the feeling. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain but after a minute or two I found myself moving against Carlisle's tender thrust, bringing my hips up to meet his.

I shivered at the feeling that was coming over me; it was starting to feel good, really good. A moan escaped my lips as I moved faster against Carlisle strong thrust wanting more. I could hear a groan come from him as he worked harder; bring me closer with each lunge.

A thin sheet of sweat covered my forehead as I got closer to my peak clawing Carlisle's back in the process. I could hear him grunt against my neck as he drive full force into me, giving me all he had.

My eyes fluttered closed as Carlisle hit something deep inside of me causing me to cry out, shaking uncontrollably.

After we both calmed our senses down, Carlisle pulled me into a lovely embrace, drawing the covers over us as sleep started to take over me. The last thing I remember was Carlisle giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead before I passed out.

* * *

**Note:** I worked hard on the sex scene, this is the longest I ever made a sex scene, I hope it came out alright; I tried to focus more on the caring and trust between Carlisle and Bella rather than just the getting off. I'll try to prolong this story as much as I can, we'll see what happens, but I make no promises.

Also, I have other stories coming, though I'm not going to start them till I'm done with one of my current stories. The next story coming out will be The EX, which is an Edward/Bella story. Bella and Edward used to date. Their relationship did not end well. Bella thought she would never have to see him again. However, when she meets her roommate's new boyfriend she realizes things don't always pan out the way you expect. Finding out her roommate's boyfriend is none other than Edward Cullen, her ex.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I walked through the front door practically glowing, with a smile plastered on my face. At the sound of the door shutting behind me Charlie strolled out from the kitchen to greet me, in full uniform with a coffee cup in hand. "Hey Kiddo, have fun at the party?" He asked noticing my cheerful demeanor.

"Yeah, Alice really went all out, it was a great way to end the year." I said taking my painful heels off, setting them off to the side next to the coat rack. "Oh, that reminds me, these came for you." He said handing me a couple of envelopes that looked like they had been open.

I gave him a questioning look as I read the addresses over, realizing they were replies to my college applications. "You opened them already?" I questioned somewhat annoyed as I eyed the torn envelopes. Charlie flushed with color looking somewhat ashamed yet excited at the same time. "I know I shouldn't have opened them, but I wanted to know what your changes were."

I stood there dumbfounded as Charlie took the envelopes from my hand, taking the letters out. "Look, you got accepted to the University of Phoenix and the University of Alaska." He announced proudly. "That's great dad, ah, I actually wanted to talk to you about College."

"Oh yeah? That reminds me, we have a lot of shopping to do." I eyed my dad strangely, wondering what he was talking about, what shopping had to do with College. "Shopping?"

"Yeah, College isn't cheap you know, you're going to need a lot of supplies." "Dad, umm, actually you don't have to worry about that." I said nervously, chewing on my bottom lip. Charlie brightened up at the news. "Oh, did you get a scholarship I know nothing about?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee. I frowned at his assumption. "Not exactly, I actually decided that I'm not going to go to college."

Charlie froze in his spot with his cup midair. It became dead silent as He stared me down. He eyed me closely as if he thought any moment I was going to start laughing and say that I was just kidding. It wasn't till a couple minutes passed that Charlie realized I was being serious.

His curiosity swiftly turned to anger as he sat his cup down hard on a nearby table, causing me to jump slightly at the loud clink noise it made. He turned to me glaring. "What?" I took a shaky breath before I replied. "Yeah, I decided college wasn't right for me."

I watched on edge as Charlie started to pace the room in frustration. "Since when?" He questioned acting as if I betrayed him. "I've known for a while, actually." I stated, noticing his anger growing. "Well that's just great, what do you plan on doing with your life? Become a cashier at a store barely making rent?" He asked disgusted by the thought. I sighed stressed out, wondering why he was so angry; it was my life after all. "No dad."

"How are you going to make a living? What about an apartment, how will you ever be able to afford a place of your own?" He interrogated me from across the room as he continued to pace waiting for my answers. "I won't have to worry about that, because you see, I'm going to move in with Carlisle."

Charlie abruptly stopped pacing, and turned to face me. "You're what?" He asked practically seething. "Moving in with Carlisle, we talked about it and it seems like the right thing to do." He sighed deeply shaking his head in disapproval.

"Bella, you are going to ruin your life. What are you going to do, become one of those ignorant house wives that never accomplish anything?" I huffed in annoyance as I stood my ground. "It wouldn't be like that." Charlie looked away as he responded. "You don't even know what you are saying, he's got you so brainwashed."

I was about to go off on him when a weird feeling came over me. One minute I saw a perfectly normal living room, the next, there were spots blocking my vision making me feeling woozy. I stumble in the room before gripping the back of the sofa, trying to steady myself.

My dad must have noticed because he was by my side in a flash. "What's wrong?" I shut my eyes trying to still the images in my head before opening them again. I sighed in relief once the spots were gone. "Nothing, I just have a headache." I said touching my forehead noticing it was wet with perspiration.

"Bella, you're not well." Charlie said frowning at my explanation. I brushed off his worry moving out of his hold as I found my footing again. "I probably just have a cold; I'll go to the doctors and get some antibiotics, nothing to worry about."

My dad gave me a displeased look but let it go saying he had to head out to work and that our so called College talk was not over.

* * *

I sat back on the examination table as Carlisle came into the room with the results from my blood work. I couldn't help but admire him from my spot as he headed over in his white doctor's coat, looking good enough to eat. I bite my lower lip as I watched him eye my paperwork over.

"Well, what the diagnosis doc, common Cold, Flu? I asked playfully. Carlisle turned his attention from my file to me, with a grave look on his face. I swallowed hard, nervous over his expression.

I was expecting him to turn to me with a warm smile on his face and tell me all was well, however, I could tell by the looks he was giving me he was going to do no such thing. My mind ran wild over all the possibilities.

"It's not the common Cold is it?" I asked timidly, though already knowing the answer. Carlisle let out a sigh as he took my hand in his in a comforting manner. "No, you're pregnant."

I froze in spot; all went silent around me as I stared at the wall ahead completely speechless. I could see Carlisle mouth moving in the corner of my eye but I couldn't hear anything. I was off in my own little world.

**I'm pregnant?**

**Carlisle and I are going to have a baby?**

* * *

**Note: **If you like the story than show your love and Review. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle asked gently shaking my shoulders as he tried to get my attention back. I slowly shifted my eyes from the wall to Carlisle concern face, still in shock over the news. "I'm pregnant?" I asked still in disbelief. Carlisle took my hands in his as his eyes filled up with shame.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is my all fault but don't worry I'll fix this." He announced causing me to frown slightly. He dropped my hands reaching for my file as he began to write something down. I eyed him in silence, curious as to what he was writing and what he was feeling. "I'll schedule you for an abortion as soon as possible. The quicker we do it the better." My mouth widen in shock.

**I thought he wanted a baby?**

**Maybe he just doesn't want one with me.**

"Abortion, Carlisle I don't understand, I thought, I thought you wanted a baby?" I replied sadly, eyeing the floor. Carlisle noticed coming back over, gently lifting my chin up to meet his gaze. "Bella, Of course I would love to have a baby, and before you start implying that I don't want a baby with you, because I know how your mind works, let me finish." I huffed frustrated that he knew me so well.

Carlisle took my silence as a hint to continue. "I would love to have a baby with you, nothing would make me happier, but Bella, we can't." He announced regrettably. "Why not?" I asked frustrated. "Bella, you're a human and I'm a vampire, how could our baby possibly come out healthy, how could it live at all?" I remain quiet not sure myself. I never thought of that, I guess I never thought that would be a problem because Carlisle was a doctor, I figured he would know what to do and being a vampire he would have some insight on how to handle the delivery.

"I don't understand you're a doctor Carlisle, what is there to worry about?" He let out a small sighed releasing his hold on my chin as he moved across the room. "Bella, that's not all I'm worried about, what if you're not strong enough to handle the delivery or even have the strength it takes to deal with the pain of the baby growing inside you, its part vampire after all." I shrugged stubbornly. "I'm willing to take that chance." "Well I'm not, I'm sorry Bella, but it's too risky, and I'm not willingly to put you through that, I can't risk losing you."

I sigh deeply before sliding off the exam table taking Carlisle hand in mine, making his sad eyes meet mine. "I understand your concern, but I really think we can do this, I wouldn't have said anything otherwise. I have trust in your abilities and trust that we can make it work, all three of us." I said placing his hand on my stomach.

"I think we owe it to ourselves to at least try." Carlisle gave me a wary look before replying. "If something goes wrong-," I cut him off before he could finish his statement. "Then we can go ahead with the abortion, all I'm asking is that we try." Carlisle sighed in defeat before giving me a small smile. "Okay." I happily meet his lips in a sweet kiss. "Thanks, daddy." He lightly chuckled caressing my stomach. "You're welcome, mommy."

* * *

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe how selfish I was being. I loved Bella and I was jeopardizing her life for the life of our unborn baby. I didn't even know if the baby would survive the pregnancy. It was such a risky situation to be in, I never heard of a half breed before, half human, half vampire, who knew if it was even possible and if so, what to expect.

A part of me was bothered by the idea, as another part what excited at the thought. I always wanted my very own child and now my wish could be coming true. Of course I always tried to think of my vampire kids as my own but as much as I hated to admit it, it wasn't the same as having my very own, being able to be there from the start and being able to experience all the joys to parenthood that came along the way.

I sat in my office at the hospital stuck on that very thought when I heard one of the nurse's outside. "Excuse me Sir; you can't go in there without an appointment." "My daughter was here okay, I just want to know the results." I jumped out of my seat recognizing Charlie voice. I headed to the door as the nurse went on with her speech. "Sorry sir, Doctor, patient confidentiality, we can't tell outsiders anything." Charlie huffed annoyed. "She's my daughter, she is my business."

I opened my office door getting Charlie's attention as he stormed in past me. The nurse started to follow but I gestured it was okay, closing the door behind us. "To what do I owe to this pleasure?" I asked taking my spot behind my desk as Charlie stood on the opposite side losing patience. "Bella had a dizzy spell at the house this morning and said she was going to come here to get checked out." I frown at his statement. "Dizzy spell?" I questioned taking a seat in my big chair.

**This pregnancy is already having a bad effect on Bella.**

"She didn't tell you?" He asked looking somewhat shocked as well as annoyed. "No, she didn't, just that she thought she had a cold, please." I said gesturing to the chair by Charlie. He huffed looking as though I just gave him an order he didn't like however took a seat as well. "So, what's wrong with her?" I sighed rubbing my forehead in stress. "Don't you think you should be asking Bella yourself before going behind her back demanding what's wrong with her?" I asked a little irritated myself he was not respecting Bella's privacy.

"You know if I asked her she wouldn't say, so tell me, I have a right to know if she's sick." I sighed stressed, not sure how to tell Charlie the news and if Bella even wanted him to know yet. "I can assure you Bella is not sick." I said giving a weak smile. Charlie arched an eyebrow eyeing me curiously. "There is something you're not telling me, and I'm not leaving until you do." I shook my head in disappointment. Stubbornness definitely ran in Bella's family.

I sighed deeply before answering. "Okay, I'm going to tell you only because I'm thinking of Bella's health in the long run and I need your help." Charlie gave me a confused look as I continued. "Bella is pregnant and I don't think her body is strong enough to up stand the pregnancy. I think it is best if she has an abortion. However, she isn't convinced; I need you to tell her it's for the best."

Charlie stood up basically fuming. "How dare you, first you lure my daughter away from boys her own age to be with a sick middle age man like you, than you brainwash her to quit school and move in with you and know you, and know you impregnate my daughter only to say you want her to get rid of it! I was wrong about Edward, your far worst, you're a monster!" He exclaimed storming out the room before I could reply.

**That went well.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Review! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I was exhausted going up and down the stairs with boxes of my stuff. I never realized how much crap I had till I had to move it. Thank god for Jacob and his strong muscles, I don't know what I would have done without him. Charlie said nothing the whole time, though I could see it in his face he was going to miss me and I knew I was going to miss him too, even though he was a pain in the butt sometimes, he was still my dad after all.

As Jacob took the last box to the car I made my way to my stubborn father to say goodbye. Charlie sat in front of the t.v. watching the game in his favorite spot, bringing his beer to his mouth as I approached. "Well, that's the last box." I announced standing by his chair. He just nodded continuing to watch the screen in front of him. I let out a frustrated sigh as my father continued to ignore me. "Can we please not end this on a bad note." I begged.

Ever since Charlie found out I was pregnant and going to live with the Cullen's he became mute, ignoring me as if I was already gone. It hurt to see my dad so broken over my decisions, but that's just what they were, my decisions and my life and he was going to have to realize that sooner or later. "Alright, I guess I'll see you around then." I stated sadly making my way out. I stopped short of the door when Charlie started to speak.

"You're an adult and can make your own decisions but I personal think you're making a mistake." He voiced from his seat. I huffed annoyed putting my hands on my hips as I answered. "Oh, really?" I watched in shock as my dad turned off the game getting up from his chair to face me. Charlie never turned off the game, never. "Carlisle doesn't even want the baby, how is it going to work?" I shook my head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Charlie went on with his argument giving me a self-assured look. "You know he asked me to talk you out of having this kid?"

I stood there in shock, Charlie never lied before, but there was no telling what he would do to get his way. I shook my head in disagreement, not wanting my uncertainty to show through. "Carlisle wouldn't do that." I voiced weakly. Charlie noticed my hesitation taking it to his advantage, as he stepped forward placing his hands on either side of my shoulders as he started to lecture. "Think of your future Bella." Irritated I flung his arms away. "I am dad, Carlisle is my future, whether you approve or not." I snapped making Charlie frown in the process. I headed out the door, not once looking back.

* * *

I slammed the front door pissed off, causing everyone to look up in my direction. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked looking like I met business, as everyone eyed me startled at my presence state. "Upstairs." Alice whispered from her spot. I quickly made my way to the second floor storming into Carlisle room, which was soon to be our room, unless I decided to kill him first.

"Bella I wasn't expecting you till later." Carlisle voiced sweetly from his spot. His smile soon vanished seeing my anger, he gulped nervously. "Did you tell my dad to talk me out of having this baby?" Carlisle let out a sigh as he cautious made his way over to me. "Bella." The look on his face told me everything, I didn't know what I wanted to do more, hit him or cry out of sadness.

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want the baby?" I questioned frustrated. "Would you have listened?" He asked calmly as he placed his hands on my shoulders much like my dad did not so long ago. I rolled my eyes as his words touched a nerve, letting out a breath I answered. "No." A small smile spread to Carlisle face. "Exactly."

**Damn him always being right!**

"It's not that I don't want this baby, I'm just worried about the effects of having it, we know nothing of what to expect and I heard about your dizzy spell. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as the doctor in him came out, feeling my forehead as if I was sick. I sigh frustrated swatting his hand away. "I'm fine and it wasn't a big deal." I said taking a spot on his bed. "Yeah this time, what about next time? He challenged sitting next to me.

"I'm stronger than you think." I snapped, upset everyone always looked at me as if I was some weak little girl. Carlisle took hold of my chin so I would face him. "Bella, I'm not questing your strength, lord knows you're the strongest human I know. However, I do think you are underestimating our baby's strength. Just promise to report to me if you feel any sharp pains or anything that feels weird." He stressed concern.

"Yes doctor." I retorted somewhat annoyed. Carlisle frowned at my lack of seriousness on the subject. "Are you mocking me?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing; he looked so cute when he frowned. "Maybe, kiss me before I change my mind." I suggested leaning up to Carlisle tall form. He let out a defeated sigh before gentle pecking my lips. "That has got to the saddest kiss ever." I claimed. I knew I was pushing my luck but I couldn't help myself he was irresistible, beside he owed me.

Carlisle gave me a warning look letting me know he knew my game but gave in, leaning down capturing my lips in a slow, gentle kiss. "Much better." I praised parting from his lips. "Glad you approve." I couldn't help but giggle as Carlisle pouted. For once he was acting like the stubborn one.

* * *

It had been a couple a days since I moved into the Cullen's huge estate and I was miserable. The baby was driving me crazy with its demands and it was even born yet. One minute it wanted to eat, the next throw up, sometimes it couldn't make up its mind. One minute it was too hot, the next, too cold, I thought I was going to lose my mind. "Come on, get out, get out, get out already!" I yelled stubbornly to my stomach.

I jumped when I felt Jasper place his cold hands on my belly. "Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked surprised he would be so forward. "Trust me." He pleaded as he began to work his magic. I turned to Alice who gave me an assuring nod as I suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over me; noticing the uncomfortable kicks I had been receiving over the last half hour come to a halt. I let out a deep sigh before responding. "Thank you."

Jasper shook his head as he removed his hands from my skin. "No problem, besides, I was doing it for my benefit as well." I raised an eyebrow as Jasper went on explaining. "You were driving me nuts." I could hear a couple of giggles in the background as I replied a little offended. "Well jeeze, Thanks a lot." Jasper quickly responded seeing my hurt face. "No, I mean the two of you. It's one thing to feel your emotions but a child on top of that, it's a little overwhelming."

I couldn't help but brighten up at the news. "Really, what's the baby feeling right now?" I asked on the edge of my seat. "Annoyed and hungry." He answered giving my shoulder a light pat. It wasn't two seconds later that my stomach let out a growl. I blushed immediately after feeling embarrassed. "Oh, I guess I should eat something."

* * *

**CPOV**

It's been a week since Bella found out she was pregnant. One whole week and she was a mess. Her flat stomach was now full and extremely noticeable. She looked set to pop. Seeing the baby's fast growth rate I ordered Bella to bed rest, worried that any extra stress on her body could harm her.

Every day was the same. Bella would wake up with cold sweats, run to the bathroom vomiting for a totally of ten minutes, before I would find her laying her forehead against the toilet exhausted, with her hair all sweaty clinging to her neck. I would end up having to carry her back in bed because she was too weak to move on her own.

She wouldn't eat in the morning at all, for she couldn't keep anything down, mid-day was usually when she would eat and eat she did, practically everything in sight. Alice was running to the store sometimes two times a day just to restock the fridge and cabinets. I was amazed she was able to keep her thin figure with everything she was consuming.

Then of course there was night. Bella would be moodier than ever, complaining about everything. By the three day, half the family was begging me to give Bella a sedative and do a c section, but I couldn't do that. I wanted to respect Bella's wishes to have the child naturally, unless it was absolutely necessary to have a c section.

There was also the misfortune of Bella being hornier than ever, now with double the hormones in her. I usually found it easy to fight her off considering the weak condition she was in and the fact she could barely move. However tonight was hardier. It had been a week since Bella and I first expressed our love to each other and the absence of her body was starting to take a toll on me.

Not that sex was a big deal, it wasn't, but since Bella was pregnant and uncomfortable most of the time we could never really make out or cuddle like we used to, I missed our closeness, my body missed our closeness. It wasn't helping either that Bella decided to switch her usual sweat pants and t-shirt bed time attire, to a little skimpy nightgown Alice bought her a couple of days ago. One that Bella said she wanted.

This was probably her attempt to seduce me and sadly it was working. The little black sheer two piece made Bella look downright sexy, showing off all her womanly curves. The sheer black top was a v neck and spilt down the middle showing off her very pregnant belly and her bottoms were black booty shorts.

I could see her hard nipples from my spot on the bed, feeling something else get hard as well. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves as Bella sweet voice filled the air. "Carlisle, Carlisle please." she begged. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was asking for.

**Just dig me a grave and throw me in.**

I let out a frustrated groan trying to go back to the book in my hands though having a hard time concentrating. "Bella, you know we can't do that, you're in a delicate condition." Even through my book I could feel Bella's pout.

"_Just fuck her and shut her up already, god, I can't take anymore!"_ I could hear Emmett's sentimental words in my head. I sighed before meeting defeat. "Fine." Bella lighten up at the news trying to move from her spot however I stopped her. "If we do this, were doing this my way, we can't take any chances." I instructed. Bella nodded eagerly as her eyes filled with desire. I silently cursed as I got out of bed trying to think how I could do this without putting too much stress on Bella or the baby.

Bella's excited eyes soon turned confused as she watched me head over to her side of the bed. "Scoot over." She did as told turning to face me however I quickly stopped her telling her to stay put. "But I can't see you." Bella whined facing the wall on the other side of the bed. "You want this or not?" I questioned somewhat annoyed. Bella closed her mouth after that letting me get situated next to her warm body.

**Feels so good.**

I let out a moan on contact, missing the great sensation. God I needed this and from the whimpers coming from Bella and little movements of her butt rubbing against my hard shaft I could tell I wasn't alone. "Please Carlisle, it hurts." I froze for a second not sure what she meant till she started to move her hips back against mine. "Please." I placed my hands on her happy hips stopping their movements as I sliding off our clothes.

I could feel my dick jerk in excitement at the sight of Bella's bare ass. "You ready?" I asked huskily into her ear. Bella moaned in response, giving me her approval. I gentle took a hold of one of her warm legs in my hands, pushing into her opening. She let out a gasp on contact gripping the sheets in front of her as I started my slow thrust. "Oh, Carlisle." "Shush, you want everyone to hear?" I whispered slowing my movements. _"Too late."_ Alice's voice popped in my head.

I groaned annoyed as Bella continued her moans of pleasure. "Oh, more, more, please, more." If I would have known Bella was going to be so vocal I would have had second thoughts. "Bella, you're going to alert the whole house if you're not quiet." I whispered in her ear. Bella began to pant moving her hips wildly. "Uh, please, so close."

Much to my protest, Bella remained loud and much to my surprise it was quite a turn on. My dick grew at her pleads causing me to increase speed, thrusting deeper and deeper with each plunge, causing the bed to squeak from our actions.

**So much for gentle.**

I grunted feeling my own release threatening to come as Bella cried out her end. I continued to move in her as she tried to catch her breath, before meeting my own climax, gentle resting beside her. Bella turned with a lazy smirk on her face. I smiled amused seeing her messy bed hair. "I'm going to the bathroom." she announced giving me a quick peck on the lips before rolling over me and making her way to the restroom.

I sigh contently closing my eyes when Bella's alarmed voice filled the air." Carlisle, I think my water broke." My eyes instantly popped open. "Are you sure?" I asked rushing to her side. She slowly nodded her head. "I think so; the weird thing is I don't feel any pai-ah!"

* * *

**Note: **Next chapter will be the last. Review ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been sick this week and wanted to wait till I was well enough to update. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it and thanks again for reading! ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

Carlisle helped me change into a more comfortable, suitable night gown before he led me out the door. I squeezed his hand hard as the pain struck me like lighting. "Ah!" I exclaimed, caressing my throbbing stomach with one hand while being guided by Carlisle with the other. Carlisle slowed his steps as he noticed my discomfort.

It wasn't long till everyone was crowding the hall arguing back and forth, fighting over who was going to be in charge of things. Carlisle seeing the stress it was causing me, quickly took control silencing everyone, as he swept me up into his arms. "Only a couple of people can be in the room while I deliver the baby." He announced loud and clear.

"Alice, I want Alice. Ah, and Jasper." I voiced in pain, clinging to Carlisle shoulders as he continued on his way to his office. "Bella I don't think that is wise, Jasper is not good around human blood, perhaps Edward would be better suited." My eyes widen at his suggestion. Having Edward by my side while I gave birth to his father's child was just too weird.

"What, are you crazy?" However, I quickly changed my mind as the pain came again. "Ah, I don't care who comes, just get this baby out of me!"

As we entered his office it suddenly hit me how quickly everything was happening. I was about to have our baby and we weren't even prepared. "Carlisle, it's too soon, we haven't even thought of any names." I said sadly as he laid me down on his couch. I could see a frown cover his face. "We will have plenty of time to figure that out later, let's just focus on getting you delivered."

I nodded my head in agreement feeling the pain getting more intense with each passing moment. Carlisle took his spot positioning my legs up as Edward silently held my hand on one side and Alice gave me words of encouragement on the other.

It felt like my body was on fire, with the sharp, twisted pains and stretching. There were no words to describe the feeling, only pain. I screamed out as Carlisle advised me to push with all my might. It wasn't till I heard the faint cry of my baby that I knew it was over. I closed my eyes tired and worn out, just wanting to rest.

I was almost in a peaceful sleep when I felt someone shake me harshly. "Bella wake up!" I strained to keep my eyes open, having a hard time adjusting to my surroundings. "W-what?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She lost too much blood during the delivery, her bodies too fragile, she going to have to be changed." Carlisle stressed. "Hold on Bella." Edward said giving my hand a light squeeze before leaving the room. "I'll take care of the little one till your strong enough." Alice voiced holding my baby lovely in her arms as she walked away.

I reached out for my baby but I was too weak. "Where is she taking my baby?" I asked anxiously. Carlisle took my outstretched hand in his; I could see the concern in his eyes. "It's okay Bella." I felt myself start to get more groggily. "Is it a boy or a girl? Before I could hear an answer all went black.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. As tired as I once was, I was now surprising alert. I looked down at my now flat stomach recalling the events in my head. I gasped as I eyed my hand, my skin was pale white.

**The baby must have done more of a toll on my body than I thought. **

"She up!" I could hear Emmett loud voice shouting to the gang downstairs. I winced rubbing my ears in ache. "Emmett must you be so loud?" "Sorry Bella, I forgot how sensitive you are when your first changed."

**Changed, what?**

I squinted my eyes at the brightness of the room, finding it bothersome. When I was finally able to fully open my eyes and focus, I noticed Carlisle heading over with a look of relief on his face. "Hey." I greeted weakly. He smiled warmly down at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange, I feel rested but a little out of place." I confessed, not sure what was going on. Since giving birth my body was all out of wack. "That's to be expected considering what you went through." Carlisle stated. I smiled remembering my child. "How the baby?" I asked anxious to see him/her.

"He's good." Carlisle voice letting it be known I had a boy. I wanted to cry in sheer joys at the news, knowing my baby's sex just made it seem more real. Weirdly enough I was able to stop myself from shedding any tears.

"It's a boy?" Carlisle nodded giving me a kiss on the forehead. "You did so well, better than I expected." He praised. "Can I see him?" I asked beaming with joy.

He caress my cheek making my eyes met his. "Not yet, you should drink first, are you hungry?" I eyed him strangely as well as the rest of the eager Cullen's in the background. "Hungry, for what?" Alice looked amused, giggling she answered. "Why blood of course." I froze in my spot in shock.

**Blood, but that would mean I'm a-**

My eyes widen at my realization. "I'm a vampire?" Carlisle frowned slightly at my surprise. "I thought you knew." I shook my head in confusion. "I knew I felt weird, but vampire?" "You're not disappointed are you?" Alice asked in the distance.

"No, I just never imagine I would become a vampire. I mean, I always wanted to be a part of your family and now it's official. It's kind of overwhelming." Carlisle smiled sweetly giving me a quick peck on the lips. "You always were a part of this family."

"Can I see him, our baby?" Carlisle handed me a cup of what looked to be blood. "Let's get some fluids in you first." I stared at the dark red substance in disgust. "You got to be kidding me?" Carlisle pushed the cup closer to my face in encouragement. "It's not as bad as it looks, try it." I took a small sip than another, before I knew it I was chugging the cup of blood down asking for more.

* * *

"He's so beautiful." I expressed as I held my son delicately in my arms. He had brown hair like me, well the little hairs that he did have anyways. His eyes were a pretty sky blue, which I guess he got from my mom's genes and his lips were full and pink. He looked more like Carlisle than me, which was probably a good thing. Carlisle was the looker after all.

I sway him in my arms as I listened to his little heartbeat. "I think I'll call him, Adan." I said watching him smile happily up at me as though he liked the name as well. Carlisle bent down giving the top of my head a kiss as he spoke. "I like it." "Good, I think he likes it too." I said as I gently rocked Adan to sleep before putting him in his crib.

"Now that, that's settled, maybe you can help answer a question for me?" Carlisle said grabbing my attention.

I looked up to see him pull something out of his pocket, curious what was going on. "Now, I wanted to ask you this for a while but I wasn't sure when the best was time and then you got pregnant and everything got in the way." "Carlisle, what are you trying to say?" I watched a nervous Carlisle gulp before bringing his hand out with a box in it. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Thank god I was a vampire, I 'm sure if I were still human I would have had a breakdown of some sort. "Yes!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a nice big kiss. Carlisle happily accepted.

I sighed in content as he slid the huge rock on my finger. Finally, I had everything I ever wanted, the man I loved, a family and the ability to spend eternity with my love ones. I couldn't believe how truly blessed I was.

**The End! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Yes, that's right; the baby's name is Adan, not Adam. I like Adan, I think that's a cute name and I wasn't sure what the child should be called.


End file.
